A Dance in the Moonlight
by Megaolix
Summary: [Sequel to A Prayer for Peace][Oneshot]Life go back to normal for our group. Well, as normal as it can get... Could the night bring something? EinxFia. NOTE: Corrected a bug found while uploading.


Author's notes :

Finally! I found an idea for a sequel to A Prayer for Peace. I took an almost entire day for it.

On a side-note, I know nothing about dancing. You'll understand why I tell you this later.

For now, enjoy!

Edit: Found a -Major- bug while uploading this story. I don't know how it happened, but it should now be ok, I hope. Sorry for those who were puzzled. slash89slash, I thank you for pointing it out to me.

As for grammar... Well, English is not my first langage, so I do what I can.

Disclaimer :I don't own Riviera.

* * *

A Dance in the Moonlight 

It was currently nighttime in Elendia. Most of the village was asleep, but some were still up at this time. More specifically, four of them still up were currently in the same house.

"No...Not again..." Lina said.

Lina, Serene, Cierra and Fia were currently playing poker, with fruits again. But to Fia's suggestion, they only played with applecots. Serene wanted to know why, but when she looked at her, Fia had an evil grin that changed her mind.

She understood a few minutes later after the start of the game.

That day, they went to get some fruits on the trees around Elendia. Applecots were abundant, and they filled two baskets of them. Lina was grinning the whole day, since it was her favorite fruit.

And now, her dream was becoming a nightmare.

Lina wasn't playing well, and she was losing more and more applecots to Fia. Serene was usually the best player, but Fia wanted, like she promised herself, to get revenge on Lina for a little something she said some days ago. Currently, she was winning with ease, surprising everyone.

And to Lina's despair, she would eat from time to time one of the round fruits she had.

"_If someone had told me Fia could be evil, I would have been laughing..."_ Serene thought.

She then focused her attention back to the game. She wasn't going to let Fia win so easily! Maybe she could try to distract her a little...

"By the way, Fia, how are things between you and Ein going?" She asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Lina said, wondering why Serene even asked that.

"It's as great as always, but why do you ask?" Fia asked, asking the question that was on Lina's mind.

"Well...Do you think he could ask you the BIG question?" Serene said, having a sly smile.

Fia was blushing the second after. She tried to hide her face behind her cards, but Serene clearly saw her smiling at the idea. Lina looked surprised for a second, but didn't say anything. Cierra was also surprised a little by Serene's question, and thought about it for a little.

"My, it's true. Maybe this is only a matter of days now." Cierra said, wondering about it.

Now, Fia was blushing from embarrassement.

"Well, I think we know Fia's answer about it, so let's return to the game." Serene said, hinting towards Fia, who was bright red.

And the game went on.

---------------

Much later...

---------------

"Please, Fia...Just two or three..." Lina begged.

"No, because you deserved it" Fia responded, smirking.

The game ended with an absolute loss for Lina. While she only had four applecots remaining, Fia ended with at least fifteen of them.

She then turned her to look outside, ignoring Lina.

"Is Ein still at the Magic Guild with Rose? It's getting really late." Fia asked.

Rose and Ein were doing research on Ragnarok that night.

"It look like so. Maybe they found something interesting in their research?" Cierra responded.

"What is it, Fia? Can't get to sleep without him?" Serene said, grinning.

Fia turned red, giving Serene the answer she wanted.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." She said, going up the stairs.

The rest of them soon followed.

---------------

Later that night...

---------------

"Rose, did you really need to write all that tonight? You could have waited tomorrow, you know?" Ein asked, tired.

"Inspiration doesn't come when we wish, Ein. Don't tell me you're tired that much..." She responded.

Both of them entered the silent house.

"Look like everyone's asleep." Ein said.

"No reason to stay up, then. Good night." Rose said, quickly climbing the stairs.

Ein did so too, and entered the room he and Fia shared. He found Fia asleep, but she seemed to be frowning a little.

"_She must have been waiting for me..."_ Ein thought.

He soon rejoined Fia on the bed next to her, and kissed her forehead before trying to get to sleep.

But somehow, she found out he was her, and turned in her sleep to be on him, like always at night.

Ein, smiled, then put his arms around her and drifted to sleep himself. He did so without noticing the two pairs of eyes spying on them...

Nodding at each other, the two of them went away to talk.

"I told you so." Rose whispered, grinning.

"Darn. I never thought they were always like this." Serene responded.

"And since they are, I've won my bet." Rose said, enjoying her victory.

"Darn. I hoped you had forgotten about this..." Serene said, pouting.

They went to sleep, and the house was then completely silent.

---------------

The next morning...

---------------

The sun rose slowly in the sky, announcing the new day. Fia slowly woke up, sensing light from the window.

And of course, she was happy to see that she hadn't just dreamed getting on Ein while sleeping.

At this time, he was still sleeping, no doubt recovering from the amount of work Rose must have gave her, she thought.

"_Well, I don't mind staying like tike this..."_ Fia thought.

She closed her eyes, and returned to sleep.

Meanwhile, the others were had woken up, and were getting breakfast.

"The happy couple is still sleeping?" Rose asked, being the last to enter the dining room.

"Yup. I'm jealous" Serene said, between two bites of her toasts.

"What are you jealous about?" Lina asked, setting down to eat.

"Don't you see it? When they're together, they're always happy and smiling. They love each other so much I wish I had someone like..." Serene responded, putting her head on the table in mock depression.

"Don't worry Serene, I'm sure you'll find love someday." Cierra said, putting a hand on Serene's shoulder.

"Yeah, someday..." She said.

"Rose, where are you going? Isn't today your turn to clean the kitchen?" Lina asked.

Rose, who had eaten fast, was going to return working on her book when Lina saw her.

"Serene lost another bet." She said, leaving the room with a smile.

"Again? That's the third time now! Why are you still trying?" Lina asked, turning towards Serene.

"I must win against her one time at least!" Serene responded, confident that she would win the next one.

Lina rolled her eyes, and then continued eating.

The day passed quickly. Fia was out to pray at the temple, while Ein and Serene were near to make sure no demons were around. Cierra was working on an experiment at the Magic Guild. Rose was still writing, confident about finishing it soon and Lina was out to play with Molan and Gill.

Night soon game, and Ein and Fia went out to the Grove of Repose.

Nobody was around at that time, which was exactly what they wanted right now. They sat down, Ein holding Fia from behind.

"Look, the moon is full." Ein said pointing towards the dark sky.

Luckily for them, there wasn't any cloud around, permitting them to look at the stars and the moon without problems.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Fia asked, looking at it.

"Yeah..."

They both stayed like this, enjoying the view and each other. Fia also took some time to look around here. Normally, this place was pretty dark at his time of the night, but the moon, unhindered by the lack of clouds, was giving enough light to be able to look around without problems.

She then got an idea.

"Ein... Do you know how to dance?" Fia asked.

"Well... Not really, no." Ein responded curious about her question.

"Would you like me to teach you how?" She added, getting up.

"Really? But I don't think I'll learn fast..." Ein said, getting up

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." She said, smiling, while recalling an event.

One time, before she had met Ein, she and Lina tripped at the same time during a festival while dancing. She was a little embarrassed about it, and even though she was teased about it for a while, it didn't last long.

Putting the memory away, she focused back on Ein.

"Put this arm like this on me, and the other like this... Okay. Now just follow my steps." Fia said.

Fia took the lead, and let Ein get used to following her steps first.

---------------

In a tree near Ein and Fia...

---------------

"Awwww! They're so romantic! They're doing a slow dance!" Rose said, spying on them.

"Not so loud! They'll hear us!" Serene said, half-whispering, half-shouting.

"Oh. I'll just return to drawing them, then." Rose added, now trying to picture Ein and Fia on paper.

"Why are you doing that, anyway?" Serene asked, wondering why Rose would draw at night.

"You'll see... I think they'll appreciate it." Rose answered, still concentrated on the paper she was drawing on.

"Hey Rose, wanna bet? I'm sure something even bigger will happen." Serene then said, on a feeling.

"You think so? You're on! Same as usual?"

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Fia let Ein lead so he could get the hang of it. She rested her head on him while she followed his steps. So far, he wasn't doing badly, and she was glad he didn't step on her toes by accident. That would have put an end to the romantic atmosphere.

After a while, they stopped moving, but still held each other.

"So? How did I do?" Ein asked, smiling.

"Not bad for a first time. I enjoyed it." Fia answered, smiling too.

They stayed like this for a minute before moving again.

"Shall we go back? It must be late." Fia asked Ein, feeling a bit tired.

"_Is it a good time? I wonder..."_ Ein thought, forgetting to answer.

"Ein?" Fia asked, not getting a response.

"_No, I must... Do it now."_ Ein thought, before broking from his thinking. "Fia, can I... ask you something?"

"Hmm? Of course. What is it?" Fia asked, curious.

She wondered why Ein was feeling so tense right now. He looked nervous, and she asked herself if she really heard his heart beating faster.

"_Why is he so nervous? It's not like he's going to..." _She started thinking, but stopped.

Ein dropped on one knee, and was taking out of his pocket a small box.

Fia didn't need more than a second to have her heart beat as fast as Ein's.

"Fia..." Ein said, while opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a ring, with an emerald on it. The moonlight reflected on it, making it even more appealing.

Fia was trying to say something, but she was so happy that she couldn't get her mind to say the word.

But finally, after some efforts...

"Yes...Of course Ein... Yes... Yes! YES!" She managed to say, crying from happiness.

Ein had gotten up just in time to catch Fia falling on him. After a second, she moved up her head to kiss him. And Ein was happy to oblige.

This one lasted for a long while. Fia didn't want to break it, but the need for air made her do so. She was now looking at him, smiling and crying at the same time.

Ein took this opportunity to take her hand, and slowly put the ring at her finger. It suited her perfectly.

"Now, shall we head back?" Ein asked.

Fia only nodded, and they held each other while walking back.

"Rose, I don't think we should have seen this..." Serene said, worried.

But the only sound she heard was scribbling.

"Rose, what are you... Rose!" She said, a little angry.

Rose took some time to start two others pictures, one with Ein proposing to Fia, and the other about them kissing.

"I'll finish them another time in my room..." She said, oblivious to what Serene said.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? We shouldn't have spied on something so big! We should... Hey, did I just win my bet?" Serene said, recalling the bet from earlier.

"Darn... I was hoping you had forgotten..." Rose answered.

"Anyway, let's head back now. It's pretty late."

They climbed down the tree, and started walking home.

On the way, Serene saw a paper about to slip off from Rose's hand, and caught it before it was too late.

"Watch out! It was going to... Hey, it's a good picture..." Serene said, finding out what was on it.

"I had enough time to do it, but it also need to be finished..." Rose answered.

The picture was depicting Ein and Fia dancing from earlier, with the moon giving the light they needed to do so.

End

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I already have another sequel for this in mind, but it will take some time to write it. Again, if there is major mistakes, warn me so I can correct it. 

And as always, R/R. But I will only be able to respond if you're not anonymous.


End file.
